List of weather disasters (Meteo 1967 map game)
Blizzards The Saskatoon blizzard formed on January 9 and dissipated January 11. *Highest winds 90 km/h *Maximum snowfall or ice accretion 25 cm (9.8 in): Saskatoon, Saskatchewan *Damage $1 million CAD *Casualties 2 *Areas affected British Columbia, Alberta, Saskatchewan Cold snaps The European cold snap formed 16 December and dissipated 16 days later. *Lowest temperature: −45.6 °C (−50.1 °F) in Folldal, Norway. *Maximum snowfall or ice accretion: 115 centimetres (45 in) on 25 February in Kvam, Norway *Areas affected: British Isles, France, the Low Countries, Germany, Austria, Italy, Poland, the Baltic States, the Balkans, Ukraine and Russia. The Deep South in the United States and Florida in January and February. American gales The Groundhog Day gale of 1967 formed on February 1 and dissipated on February 5. #Lowest pressure: 957 mb (28.26 inHg) #Maximum snowfall or ice accretion: 56 inches (140 cm) #Damage: $22 million (Mostly in Canada) #Casualties: Unknown fatalities or injuries #Areas affected: New England and Atlantic Canada Heatwaves The Chicago heat wave was a heat wave which led to 739 heat-related deaths in Chicago over a period of five days. The heat wave also heavily impacted the wider Midwestern region, with additional deaths in both St. Louis, Missouri and Milwaukee, Wisconsin. The United Kingdom heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 37.1 °C (98.8 °F) on 3 August. The Summer North American heat wave was a severe heat wave that affected most of the United States and Canada, killing at least 225 people and bringing extreme heat to many locations. At least three died in Philadelphia, Arkansas, in Maryland and Indiana. 12 deaths from Oklahoma City. Both California's Central Valley and Southern California experienced humid heat, which is unusual for the area. the state health officials reported that three people died of heat-related causes. Famines January 1967 - Febuary 1968. S. Sudan, especially. Bahr el Ghazal. In this region over 70,000 people died during the famine. The March 1967 earthquakes Greece #Greece A magnitude 6.4 earthquake struck Greece, on March 12 at a depth of 36.2 km (22.5 mi). #Greece A magnitude 6.2 earthquake struck Greece, on March 15 at a depth of 10.0 km (6.2 mi). Portugal #A magnitude 6.6 earthquake struck the Mid-Atlantic Ridge, near the Azores; on March 24 at a depth of 10.0 km (6.2 mi). CIS #Russia A magnitude 6.5 earthquake struck the Kuril Islands on March 1 at a depth of 40.9 km (25.4 mi). #Russia A magnitude 6.5 earthquake struck the Kuril Islands on March 1 at a depth of 31.7 km (19.7 mi). #Tajikistan A magnitude 7.2 earthquake struck Tajikistan 106 km (66 mi) west of Murghab on March 7 at a depth of 33.0 km (20.5 mi). One truck driver and a policeman were killed while dozens more were injured and 500 homes destroyed. The earthquake was also felt in Kyrgyzstan, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Kazakhstan and India. #Russia A magnitude 6.0 earthquake struck Russia on March 21 at a depth of 15.1 km (9.4 mi). #Russia A magnitude 6.0 earthquake struck Russia on March 21 at a depth of 36.7 km (22.8 mi). #Russia A magnitude 8.3 earthquake struck the Sea of Okhotsk on May 24 at a depth of 608.9 km (378.4 mi). The earthquake was felt 4,000 miles (6,400 km) away in Moscow. #Russia A magnitude 6.7 earthquake struck the Sea of Okhotsk on March 24 at a depth of 623.0 km (387.1 mi). S.Africa #South Africa A magnitude 3.5 earthquake struck South Africa on March 6, killing 2 people. Malawi #Malawi A magnitude 5.9 earthquake struck Malawi on March 8, killing 1 person. #Malawi A magnitude 6.0 earthquake struck Malawi on March 19, killing 3 people. Ascension Island #Ascension Island A magnitude 6.0 earthquake struck Ascension Island on March 10. UAS #United States A magnitude 6.8 earthquake struck near the Fox Islands, Aleutian Islands, Alaska, on March 2. #United States A magnitude 6.3 earthquake struck offshore of the United States 72 km (45 mi) south southeast of Atka, Alaska on March 12 at a depth of 19.0 km (11.8 mi). The shock had a maximum intensity of IV (Light). #United States A magnitude 6.0 earthquake struck offshore of the United States 75 km (47 mi) south of Atka, Alaska on March 19 at a depth of 17.0 km (10.6 mi). The shock had a maximum intensity of IV (Light). This was an aftershock of the 6.3 quake. #United States A magnitude 6.1 earthquake struck Alaska, United States, on March 16. #United States A magnitude 5.8 earthquake struck Virginia on March 23; it caused minor widespread damage and was felt by more people than any other quake in U.S. history. Mexico #Mexico A magnitude 6.4 earthquake struck offshore Guadalajara, Mexico on March 24. #Mexico A magnitude 6.6 earthquake struck Mexico 12 km (7.5 mi) southwest of Tres Picos in the state of Chiapas on March 27 at a depth of 85.0 km (52.8 mi). Asia #Afghanistan A magnitude 6.3 earthquake struck Afghanistan 41 km (25 mi) west southwest of Ashkasham in Badakhshan province on March 25 at a depth of 203.4 km (126.4 mi). 12 people were hospitalized in Nangarhar province, including some university students in Jalalabad, who were injured in a stampede while trying to escape a building. Four people were killed in Pakistan. At least 100 people were injured. The quake was also strongly felt in Tajikistan and India. #Taiwan A magnitude 6.0 earthquake struck Taiwan on March 27 at a depth of 20.7 km (12.9 mi), killing one person. #China A magnitude 5.9 earthquake struck southeastern Gansu, on March 21 at a depth of 9.8 km (6.1 mi). At least 95 people were killed and more than 1,000 others injured, with more than 9,000 houses collapsing. #India A magnitude 5.4 earthquake struck Jammu and Kashmir on March 27 at a depth of 10 km (6.2 mi). Two people were killed by landslides. # Indonesia A magnitude 6.0 earthquake struck Sumatra, Indonesia on March 23. #Japan A magnitude 6.0 earthquake struck offshore of Japan on March 28 at a depth of 34 km (21 mi). #China A magnitude 5.8 earthquake struck Yunnan, China, on March 31 at a depth of 9.8 km, killing 5 people. Antarctica #Antarctica A magnitude 6.1 earthquake struck the Scotia Sea, on March 14 at a depth of 10.0 km (6.2 mi). #Antarctica A magnitude 6.8 earthquake struck the Scotia Sea, on March 16 at a depth of 10.0 km (6.2 mi). #AntarcticaA magnitude 7.7 earthquake struck the Scotia Sea, on March 17 at a depth of 10.0 km (6.2 mi). #South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands A magnitude 6.1 earthquake struck the South Sandwich Islands on March 19 at a depth of 31.3 km (19.4 mi) #French Southern and Antarctic Lands A magnitude 6.0 earthquake struck offshore of France's Southern and Antarctic Lands 102 km (63 mi) north northeast of Amsterdam Island on March 23 at a depth of 10.0 km (6.2 mi). Oceania #Papua New Guinea A magnitude 6.5 earthquake struck Papua New Guinea on March 11 at a depth of 28.9 km (18.0 mi). #Tonga A magnitude 6.4 earthquake struck Tonga on March 11 at a depth of 205.4 km (127.6 mi). #Northern Mariana Islands A magnitude 6.8 earthquake struck Northern Mariana Islands on March 14 at a depth of 601.8 km (373.9 mi). #Solomon Islands A magnitude 6.5 earthquake struck offshore of the Solomon Islands 177 km (110 mi) southeast of Gizo on March 12 at a depth of 6.4 km (4.0 mi). This was an aftershock of the 6.6 magnitude quake. #Fiji A magnitude 6.1 earthquake struck Fiji on March 24 at a depth of 10 km (6.2 mi). #Tonga A magnitude 7.4 earthquake struck Tonga on March 23 at a depth of 171.4 km (106.5 mi). #Tonga A magnitude 6.3 earthquake struck Tonga on March 23 at a depth of 154.1 km (95.8 mi). #Vanuatu A magnitude 7.7 earthquake struck Vanuatu on March 25. #Vanuatu A magnitude 7.8 earthquake struck Vanuatu on March 26. Nicaragua #Nicaragua A magnitude 6.5 earthquake struck Nicaragua, on March 15 at a depth of 35.8 km (22.2 mi). Guatemala #Guatemala A magnitude 6.2 earthquake struck Guatemala on March 25 at a depth of 189.0 km (117.4 mi). Iran #Iran A magnitude 6.1 earthquake struck the Strait of Hormuz on March 11 at a depth of 14 km (8.7 mi). One child was killed by the quake. Argentina #Argentina A magnitude 6.7 earthquake struck near the Santiago Del Estero Province, Argentina, on March 2. Chile #Chile A magnitude 6.6 earthquake struck Chile, on March 1 at a depth of 29.0 km (18.0 mi). #Chile A magnitude 6.0 earthquake struck offshore Cardenal Caro Province, Chile, on March 15. #Chile A magnitude 6.3 earthquake struck Chile 36 km (22 mi) west of Ovalle on March 15 at a depth of 29.0 km (18.0 mi). The shock had a maximum intensity of VII (Very strong). #Chile A magnitude 6.2 earthquake struck near Easter Island on March 17tht of Coquimbo on March 22 at a depth of 12.0 km (7.5 mi). The shock had a maximum intensity of IV (Light). This was an aftershock of the 6.3 quake. #Chile A magnitude 6.4 earthquake struck Chile on March 20 at a depth of 10.0 km (6.2 mi). #Chile A magnitude 8.3 earthquake struck Chile 48 km (30 mi) west of Illapel on March 20 at a depth of 22.4 km (13.9 mi). Thirteen people were killed, six are missing and one million were evacuated in Chile. One man died in Argentina. A tsunami occurred reaching as high as 4.75 m (15.6 ft) in Coquimbo, 1 m (3 ft 3 in) in Hawaii, and an 80 cm (31 in) wave was recorded at the port of Kuji, Iwate Prefecture, Japan. #Chile A magnitude 6.4 earthquake struck Chile 55 km (34 mi) west of Illapel on March 20 at a depth of 26.7 km (16.6 mi). This was an aftershock of the 8.3 magnitude quake. #Chile A magnitude 6.1 earthquake struck Chile 56 km (35 mi) west southwest of Illapel on March 20 at a depth of 19.1 km (11.9 mi). This was an aftershock of the 8.3 magnitude quake. Venezuela #Venezuela A magnitude 6.3 earthquake struck offshore Carabobo, Venezuela on March 12. #Venezuela A magnitude 5.3 earthquake struck Venezuela 2 km (1.2 mi) north northwest of Lagunillas in the state of Mérida on March 22 at a depth of 28.1 km (17.5 mi). One man was killed by rockfalls triggered by the earthquake. Peru #Peru A magnitude 7.6 earthquake struck Peru 173 km (107 mi) west northwest of Iberia on March 24 at a depth of 606.2 km (376.7 mi). #Peru A magnitude 7.6 earthquake struck Peru 211 km (131 mi) south of Tarauacá, Brazil on March 24 at a depth of 620.6 km (385.6 mi). This was a major aftershock of the 7.6 magnitude quake. Colombia #Colombia A magnitude 6.2 earthquake struck Colombia 9 km (5.6 mi) north northeast of Aratoca on March 10 at a depth of 155.0 km (96.3 mi). Falkland Islands #Falkland Islands A magnitude 7.0 earthquake struck the South Atlantic Ocean off the Falkland Islands, on March 25 at a depth of 10.0 km (6.2 mi). Antigua and Barbuda #Antigua and Barbuda A magnitude 6.0 earthquake struck offshore of Antigua and Barbuda 124 km (77 mi) east northeast of Codrington on March 19 at a depth of 26.0 km (16.2 mi). The shock had a maximum intensity of IV (Light). Category:Meteo 1967 (map game) Category:Disasters Category:ASB-Environment Category:ASB- bias POD